1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to boat hatch wind scoop systems. More particularly, it relates to redirecting air entering the below deck space of a boat from the opened hatch toward the bow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ventilation of the below deck space of sailboats, power boats and like marine craft is essential to the comfort of passengers, preservation of stores, prevention of mildew, etc. Larger craft frequently are provided with air conditioning equipment, but smaller craft and even larger sailboats do not enjoy this luxury. Hence, many marine craft must depend on more basic, passive ventilation devices such as scoop ventilators, hinged hatches, electric fans, etc.
Many boats with below deck space possess one or more hinged closure hatches opening through the deck and a number of ventilator devices have been devised for deflecting or otherwise facilitating flow of air below deck through such hatches, e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,434,740; 4,706,593; 4,759,271; 4,938,123; 5,022,339; and 5,339,759. The present invention provides a further improved marine craft ventilation system to focus air flow to selective areas below deck.
The present invention provides for a wind scoop system that allows a controlled ventilation of below deck space through a hatch, primarily in the bow and V-area of the boat.
Another aspect of the present invention is that the wind scoop system can be easily dismantled when not in use and stored in a small size space.
A further aspect of the present invention is a wind scoop system that is capable of being marketed as a universal kit, easily customized to conform to the precise dimensions and configuration of a particular boat hatch to which the system is to be applied.
Other aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed descriptions given herein; it should be understood, however, that the detailed descriptions, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent from such descriptions.